


Judgement of a King

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Book of Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galahdian Culture, Galahdian Royalty, Gen, Nyx is a King of Galahd, One Shot, Ring of the Lucii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In which Nyx Ulric has a very pointed discussion with the Mystic





	Judgement of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/gifts).



"I only came to tell you, you are no kings."

 

"Your worth has been weighed, and found wanting."

 

The laughter cut off abruptly. Because, no. No. Nyx could take a lot, and most things just roll off of his back anyway after all these years. Something like this normally wouldn't even make him pause - Ramuh knows he's been called far worse than unworthy. But no. He couldn't take this. He _wouldn't_ take this. Not even from them.

 

Especially not from them.

 

_(Especially not from **him** )_

 

"And what right do you have to judge me? I am not one of your people. Your people are out there," he flung a hand outwards in an all-encompassing gesture, "and they are dying. What kind of King abandons their people in their time of need? Why should I care what _you_ think of me? You kings who forsake the living in favour of the gods. You kings who demand the sacrifice of innocent life just to fulfil what should be your duty." Nyx carried on, speaking over the noises of protest. "And you, the Mystic, the Founder of the line of Lucis Caelum. Tell me, Somnus Lucis Caelum, why I should let a _traitor_ decide my worth?"

 

He laughed bitterly. "So tell me _Mystic_ why I should believe the words of one who betrayed his own kin to the gods. Who cursed the Sage, who cursed _his older brother_ , simply for following the will of said gods."

 

"How-?"

 

"I am Galahdian," he scoffed, "and we remember. Every child of my people is told of how you helped Bahamut to curse the rightful heir to the throne, just for completing his destiny. For as long as my people live, we will never forget your betrayal. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was _ours_. He was the sworn brother to our King, making him one of our people in his own right, and we will always recognise him as the King that he was. The King who asked our non-interference, who asked that we not help him take back his throne, because he didn't want his people to be harmed. The King who was far more so than you ever were. We will _never_ forget."

 

"And what right do you, Nyx Ulric, have to speak for your people? A man who swore allegiance to a people he hates, a refugee of a dying race, a traitor to your own people in some eyes. A commoner with no royal blood or noble ties, who are you to decide what makes a king?"

 

He forced himself to his feet. He would face this man - this man claimed _traitor_ by all of his people - while standing, no matter who serious his injuries. "I am Nyx Ulric, chosen of Ramuh. I am Nyx Ulric, King of Galahd. My lands may have been taken, but as long as my people live I will be a King. I am not of Royal blood, but only because there is no such thing in Galahd because our Kings are chosen by our god. I am no _traitor_. I brought my people to Lucis to protect those of us who survived, and I joined the Kingsglaive to repay a debt. But all Galahdians are my people - all who wear our braids, who know our histories, who have our blood running in their veins - no matter their location. I am a King in my own right, and _that_ is why I _judge_ you."

 

"So tell me, Somnus Lucis Caelum, is it truly me who is unworthy. _Or is it you?_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked sparklemoose for some ideas and prompts to write for FFXV and one of the things that they suggested was focusing on Galahdian culture. That spawned the idea of Galahdian royalty. While I want to write a proper AU fic involving the Galahdian Kings, when I thought about it this was the first scene to pop into my head. This basically assumes that nothing in canon (mostly Kinsglaive) changes up until the moment that Nyx puts on the Ring of the Lucii. I wanted to explore how a Nyx who was a King in his own right would react to being judged unworthy by these Lucian Kings who stood back and did nothing. Then I remembered that the one to speak to him was the Mystic - and this Nyx, just like all Galahdians in this AU, was brought up on stories of the betrayal of Somnus Lucis Caelum and Bahamut. So basically, I read too many of sparklemoose’s ficlets where a character calls Somnus out on his shit, and ended up with more than 500 words of Nyx doing the same. 
> 
> Tell me what y’all think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
